Their Beginning
by DarkVisions19
Summary: All Bella wants is her family back. All Jasper wants is a fresh start. When Jasper comes back to Forks to beg Bella's forgiveness for her birthday party, will they be able to overcome their issues and give friendship, and eventually love, a chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Okay, so I'm so very excited to FINALLY be posting the first chapter of this story. Unfortunately, life got in the way which made posting this EXTREMELY difficult. Also, sorry that this first chapter is so short... I just wanted to get SOMETHING out.

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight and I am merely the girl who likes playing with her characters. The basis of my idea for this story comes from **kits-hold-their-tears **and her o/s **Their Ending**. I would like to spend a special thank you out to her for letting me build a story around her wonderful o/s. I definitely recommend that every single one of you read it!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." _

_"You... don't... want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.  
_

_"No."_

**_BPOV_**

It had been a year since Edward left. The first two months, I spent trapped in my own little world. I didn't eat, didn't speak, and hardly ever slept. I was a shell of who I used to be. The Bella Swan that existed when the Cullens were here was gone. She wasn't ever coming back.

When Jake had come into my life soon after the Cullens left, things changed. He was my own personal sunshine, always brightly shining down on me. He kept me laughing and talking and slowly but surely, a new Bella Swan made her appearance. The new Bella was sarcastic and witty; she was herself, not the weak little human that she used to be around Edward. I still thought about Edward from time to time but no longer with the aching longing that had consumed me when he first left. Instead, I was angry. He had taken my family from me. I no longer hurt over a lost love. If we weren't meant to be, then so be it, but he had taken away my pseudo parents, my big brother, my best friend, and a way of life that I had chosen for myself. No, I wasn't angry, I was livid.

Edward Cullen no longer ran my life and it was going to stay that way. I don't know what was going through his mind when he left, but I sure as hell didn't care enough to dwell on it any longer. I only wished that it hadn't cost me my entire family to see that I was better off without Edward.

**_JPOV_**

Misery. Misery was the only word I could use to describe my pathetic existence. My mind kept taking me back to that fateful night a year ago. All I've wanted to do since then is run back to Forks and beg Bella to forgive me. The look of sheer terror on her face when I attacked her was enough to make me crazy.

The way Alice had looked at me afterward was what sent me over the edge. The pity, the disgust, the _fear_. It was as if she was finally seeing me for who I was and she didn't like what she saw. She was never able to accept my past with Maria and Bella's birthday party was just an excuse to finally sever her ties with me. I noticed that she began distancing herself from me but I ignored it, hoping that things would go back to the way they were before. I stupidly thought that Alice would be able to look past the scarred and damaged man that I was. I should have known better. I should have been able to see that she was cheating on me, with _HIM _no less.

Edward probably made it the most unbearable. He attacked every weakness that he had ever come across in my mind. I could remember it as clearly as the when it happened.

_"What's wrong, Jasper?" Edward sneered. "Can't handle the monster that you really are? I hope you rot in hell for all that you've done. You'll never be able to escape the evil inside of you. You're going to die a lonely, miserable existence and no one will even care that you're gone. It's your fault that we had to leave my poor Bella. You almost **killed** her!"_

That was my final straw. I packed up as much as I could and hightailed it out of that house. Not really caring where I was headed, I just started driving. Once my head finally cleared a bit, I realized that I was going back to where it all started and back to a certain human who was in dire need of an apology from yours truly. I only hoped she didn't light my sorry ass on fire once I got there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **yaaay I updated earlier than I thought i would :) Also, THANK YOU THANK YOU to all that reviewed my first chappie :)

**Disclaimer: **I am not S.M... obviously. credit to the idea behind my story goes to **kits-hold-their-tears** and her story **Their Ending. **

* * *

**JPOV**

Forks. The rainy little town hadn't changed at all since we had left. As soon as I made it inside the town limits, I felt at home. Something about this area just made me feel welcome, something that I hadn't felt since my human years. As much as I wanted to stay here and just soak in the feeling of absolute freedom, I couldn't. Last I heard, our little Bella had gone to U-Dub. I was on my way to Seattle prepared to grovel until she either accepted my apology or sent me away.

As I drove, I couldn't help but have doubts about my plan. _What if she hated me? What if she blamed me? Would she even hear me out? _The negative thoughts continued to swirl around in my head, plaguing me with self-loathing and hatred. I was a millisecond away from turning my car around and driving in the opposite direction when my cellphone rang. I glanced down and saw Peter's name flashing on the screen.

I sighed and answered the call, "What do you want, Peter?"

"Well, hello to you too Sunshine," Peter drawled, "I just called to give your pansy ass some words of advice."

"Oh? Because you're so much wiser than I am."

"Listen here, smart ass, you know that I just know shit. Just shut the hell up and listen! "

"Fine," I growled, "Let's hear your words of wisdom."

"All I know is that you have to go to Seattle. Something is going to change once you get there. Something good is going to happen."

"That's it?" I asked, exasperated, "That's all you can tell me?"

"Hey now!" he protested, "You know as well as I do that this is how it works. I don't know specifics. I just know that you gotta go!"

"Alright," I slumped in my seat, "I'll go to Seattle. Thanks for the call Peter. I'll see ya soon."

"Bye, Major."

I hung up the phone and rolled my eyes. _Major, my ass. More like Monster. _

I closed my eyes briefly and tried to erase the dark images from my past. Peter calling me Major brought it all back. Memories of all that I had done flooded into my consciousness; all the blood, the killing, and _emptiness _was too much. I had never come to terms with the horrible creature that I was, what Maria made me.

* * *

_The torturous burning had finally come to an end after what seemed like an eternity. I slowly opened my eyes, noticing that everything was sharper, more defined. I heard movement behind me and spun around, crouching low and growling at the beautiful Hispanic woman in the corner. _

_She smirked, "Good. You're up." _

_She slowly made her way to me, careful not to make any sudden movements. She slowly reached up and ran one finger down the front of my neck, making me gulp as I felt a dry feeling flare up. _

"_I have a present for you," She purred, snapping her fingers twice. _

_Suddenly, a mouth-watering aroma filled the small space and all I could hear was the consistent thumping of something wet. I snapped my head up, growling in longing for whatever it was that I craved. I saw a girl shaking in the corner but I could no longer find it in me to care. My mind was clouded with a consuming bloodlust. I blurred past the Hispanic woman and sunk my teeth into the girl's neck. I drank greedily from her until she went limp in my arms. I tossed her onto the floor and looked towards the mysterious woman who had been there since I woke. _

_She smiled, "I knew it was smart of me to turn you. I can tell that you will go far. Yes, you will go far."_

* * *

The memories constantly swirled in my mind, taunting me. Usually I could suppress the images that invaded my mind but, with Edward ripping me a new one and Peter's favorite nickname for me, it was harder to keep them at bay.

I shook my head a bit, trying to clear my mind and focus on what lay ahead of me. Bella couldn't see me like this. I didn't want to unload my crazy cocktail of emotions in her presence and show her just how miserable I was. I needed to stay in control.

For the rest of the drive into Seattle I thought about what I was going to say to Bella once I saw her. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed that I was in front of U-Dub. I let out a heavy breath and ran my fingers through my hair before getting out of my car. I made my way across the student parking lot, making my way to the administration building.

* * *

I walked up to the front desk and saw a woman typing something into a computer. I cleared my throat and waited for her to look up. When her eyes met mine, her heart started thumping wildly.

I smirked to myself, _This would be to easy. _I gave the woman my most dazzling smile.

" 'Scuse me ma'am," I drawled, laying on the charm, "I'm here to visit a friend and I seem to have forgotten her room number. Would you be able to help me?"

The woman blushed under my intense gaze, "W-well, I'm technically not allowed to give out that i-i-information. I'm sorry."

" I understand," I sighed, lowering my head, hoping to gain some sympathy from her.

"Wait!" she cried, "What did you say her name was?"

I grinned, "Isabella Swan. Her name is Isabella Swan"

"Building C, Room 214."

"Thank you so much," I told her, "This really meant a lot to me."

I hurried out of the building and made my way to a large brick structure with the letter C on the side. I smiled to myself, knowing that I would see Bella in a matter of seconds.

I stood outside her door for a while, not really knowing how I would be received. Finally, I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. I heard light footsteps heading my way and all that I had planned to say flew out the window. The door opened and there she was, just as I remembered her.

I gave her a small smile, "Hi."

"Jasper," she breathed, her eyes going wide.

* * *

**hehe... love? hate? REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Oh boy... so I know I don't have a lot of reviewers out there yet, but I'm hoping the ones I do have don't hate me yet? Please don't hate me! School got in the way with finals and projects and all sorts of other crap. I PROMISE that the chapters will get somewhat more regular since I am now officially on summer break. Well, except for the next two weeks since I'll be out of town. Anywho, I apologize for the long delay

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight and the basis of the story comes from kits-hold-their-tears and her story, Their Ending. Is that it? I think I'm good... On to the story!

* * *

**JPOV**

After her initial greeting she stayed silent, staring at me. I watched her in silence as her nose crinkled a bit in confusion probably wondering as to why I was in front of her. The silence seemed to stretch on forever until I could no longer take it. I softly cleared my throat and looked at her expectantly.

"What are you doing here?" She finally spoke, looking at me with confusion clear in her eyes. Her emotions told me nothing to the contrary; all I could feel from her was pure curiosity.

"I'm not quite sure." I stated, smiling at her uncertainly. "Would it be alright if we spoke inside?"

"Oh!" she blushed, a wave of embarrassment rolling off of her. "Of course. Come in."

I grinned at her, "No need to be embarrassed, Bella. I'd imagine you were in quite a bit of shock." I smiled as her blush grew even darker.

"No shit." She smirked. "It's not every day that I get a vampire from my past knocking on my door."

I had never heard her swear before. She was so different than the Bella I had left behind a year ago. I decided that I liked this new Bella and I wanted to get to know her. First, she had to decide if she wanted me to get to know her.

"I'm sorry for just poppin' up like this, Bella." I told her earnestly, "I just... I needed to see you. And I needed to apologize for what happened last year."

"I'm not really sure what to say, Jasper." Bella sighed, "I mean, I wasn't really expecting you to show up on my doorstep out of the blue."

"I know, " I spoke urgently, "but just hear me out and if you don't like what I have to say, I'll leave and you'll never see me again."

She didn't say anything, just continued to look down at her feet, not meeting my eyes. I waited for what felt like an eternity before I finally went up to her and placed my hand on her chin, bringing her head up to look at me. I looked at her, wanting some kind of recognition. It took a second but soon I felt a steely determination coming from her and I knew that I could begin my story. I took a deep breath and began right at the beginning, when she had first come to town.

"Your first day in Forks, I saw you… long before Edward did. You had intrigued me. This tiny wisp of a girl with emotions the size of Texas; I didn't know what to do about you. You were an enigma."

* * *

_I sighed, frustrated at having to drive so slowly. Driving in a residential part of town was never enjoyable, but you always had to be especially careful on Chief Swan's street, unless you wanted the huge ass fine on your record. As I made my way down the street, the most fragrant scent I had ever come across hit me at full force. The strange thing was, it didn't make me thirsty. It made me feel _safe, _at home. My senses zeroed in on the Chief's house, or more specifically, on the girl walking up the drive toward the house. The town gossip got around quickly enough, so I knew that she was the Chief's daughter, Bella. I allowed myself to focus on her emotions and I was floored by what I found. I couldn't get a clear read on her. She had such a wide range of feelings rolling around within her that it was difficult to know what she was feeling. The read I was getting from her, I usually only experienced with vampires because of how well we were able to prioritize. How was it that this human girl could feel emotions like a super natural being? Why was she so different? No, not different, _special_._

* * *

"Wait a second," she hesitated, confusion rolling off of her, "you just said that my scent didn't make you thirsty. If that was the case, then why did Edward always keep me away from you? Why did you attack me on my birthday?"

This time it was my turn to hesitate. I didn't want to say anything negative regarding Edward and have her become angry with me. I didn't know how strong her feelings for him still were and I didn't want to risk it.

"Well," I hedged, "Edward just wanted what was best for you. If that meant staying away from me, then I guess that was his choice."

"Bullshit, Jasper." She sighed, giving me a penetrating look, "Why wasn't I _really _allowed to hang out with you?"

"I don't want you to get angry with me, Bella. I'm definitely not Edward's number one fan and the things I want to say about him aren't exactly _pleasant."_

"I guess we at least have that in common then." She stated forcefully, "Now, will you tell me why you and I never spent time together?"

"Edward didn't trust me around you." I said flatly, "He thought that my past, and all of the ugly reminders that came with it, would corrupt his _pure, innocent _Bella. He essentially didn't want me tainting you. Honestly, Bella, I don't blame him all that much for not allowing you to spend time with me. I'm a monster."

As soon as those last two sentences left my mouth, I wished I had never uttered them. It wasn't fair of me to dump all of my issues on Bella. I didn't want to scare her and have to leave. My past was not her concern, and it should have stayed that way. I had no right to open my mouth and allow my thoughts tumble out

As I sat in silence, mulling over how badly I just screwed up, I was hit with the strongest wave of anger I had ever come across. I was shocked put of my thoughts as I realized that the anger was coming from Bella, who looked like she was about to murder someone in cold blood. The sight was… awe-inspiring. She looked so fierce and strong. The fact that so much anger was coming from her had me worried though. If she was that angry with me, I didn't stand a chance in hell of explaining anything else to her.

"Bella, darlin', I'm so sorry." I pleaded with her, "It was wrong of me to dump so much on you. I promise, that was not my intention when I started."

As quickly as the anger had come, it had mostly left. In its place was compassion and a slightest hint of confusion. Unfortunately, I seemed to be confusing her quite a bit since I had gotten there.

"What? _No, _Jasper," She shook her head at me, "I'm most certainly not angry at you. I'm angry at Edward for having such a low opinion of you and I'm angry at myself for not seeing how controlling he was. Well, I guess I am a little angry at you."

That is exactly what I was afraid of. I hated that she was angry with me. That was the last thing I wanted.

She continued, "I'm angry with you because you seem to have this warped idea of yourself where you make yourself out to be the monster. From what I can see, you are the exact opposite of a monster."

I gave her a halfhearted smile and changed the subject, not really comfortable with the direction the conversation was headed. I didn't like to talk about myself.

"Anyway, on to the explanation regarding you birthday. Even though your blood holds no nutritional appeal to _me, _it definitely does to most of the Cullens. I'm an empath, so naturally I felt what they felt."

When what I said finally registered in her mind, she gasped, putting her hands to her mouth. "You were feeling the bloodlust of every single vampire in that room."

I didn't want to look at her. I didn't want to see the pity in her eyes, or worse, the disappointment of me being so weak. I didn't think I could handle it. She had been so kind, letting me into her dorm and letting me say my piece. I didn't want that kindness to be gone as soon as I looked in her direction.

"It wasn't your fault."

I looked up, startled by what she had said. She didn't think it was my fault? How was that even possible? She must have sensed my train of thought, or something in my expression gave me away, because she went on.

"It was _never _your fault, Jasper. I haven't ever blamed you for what happened that night. Even before I knew that my blood didn't call to you, or that you felt the bloodlust of every vampire in the room, I was so damn worried about _you _and what you were going through after almost attacking me." She rambled on, not even seeming to care if I was listening or not, "I told Carlisle to tell you that I never blamed you. Why didn't you listen to him? I was being honest when I told him that."

I felt the affection for her well up in my chest until I thought I would explode. This girl was going to be the death of me. She was absolutely extraordinary. I felt as though I didn't even deserve to be in her presence; she was just so pure and good.

I shot a huge smile her way, taking her hand in mine. "Bella, I don't think you understand how much you saying that means to me. I'm sure you've figured it out by now, but I'm not exactly happy with who or what I am. You seem to make me forget about the monster inside of me, if only for a minute."

"Jasper, there is no monster inside of you. The only thing inside of you is a soul. One that is selfless enough to drive all the way to Seattle, Washington to apologize to an inconsequential human girl. If you think anything less of yourself, you are horribly mistaken."

"There's no need to try and make me feel better, Bella. I know what I am." I sighed, wanting to let go of her hand so as not to taint her goodness but not strong enough to actually bring myself to do it.

I watched her as she shook her head angrily and huffed, looking me square in the eyes, "I swear to God, Jasper, I am going to get to the bottom of this screwed perspective you have of yourself. Then, I'm going to make sure that you understand just how good you really are and I'll be damned if I fail."

As she said this, the fire in her eyes was absolutely entrancing. I knew right then that Bella Swan was going to get under my skin and figure out all my secrets. I was so absolutely screwed and I wasn't sure how I felt about that yet.

* * *

**A/N: **okie dokie! So, i know that having Bella be pretty timid and stuff in this chapter is probably a little confusing, but keep in mind that just because she's pissed at Edward doesn't mean that her whole personality just changed. She's a little more confident, as you just read, BUT she's still the same Bella. Don't expect her to get all badass based on what you read about her in the first chapter. Okay :) thank you!

See the pretty little button down there? Click on it and REVIEW! please and thank you


	4. Adoption Notice

SORRY FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WERE EXPECTING AN ACTUAL CHAPTER! Hi everyone! So, for the past several months my life has been a rollercoaster and I'm so sorry for disappointing any of you that were looking forward to a new chapter. Unfortunately, there is so much going on in my life and none of it has been good. I've talked to the writer of the one shot that my story was based on and, with her approval, I'm not going to be writing anymore. At least, not for a very long while as I get my head together. Anyway, if anyone thinks they're up for the challenge, I am officially putting this story up for grabs. If you think that you might be interested in continuing the story for both me and kits-hold-their-tears please send me a PM so I can talk to you about it. If no one ends up wanting it, I'm sure I'll get back in the groove of things and continue but it definitely won't be for a really long time and I don't want those who truly enjoyed the story to have to wait for it. I'd be SO pleased if someone wanted to adopt this story. All right, I think that's it. Thanks for reading this.


	5. Adoption Update!

Hey everyone! Sorry for tricking you with yet another fake chapter… I just wanted to let ya'll know that someone adopted the story! YAY! Criminalmindschic will soon begin posting chapters based on the story. I'm still playing a role in the writing process but if you have any questions, the story is now hers to do with as she pleases so you should direct those towards her. Thanks so much to those of you who were waiting so patiently to be told whether or not the story would be adopted. Add Criminalmindschic to your alerts so you know when she posts. Thanks again!

DarkVisions


End file.
